Amnésie
by Miss Sandrine Behr Vartan
Summary: C ma 1ère fic.Liz se réveille ds ldésert,ss aucune connaissance de sa vie passée,ss savoir son nom.Sa quête pr retrouver ses souvenirs s'avère dur dès son réveil.Pr elle son réveil est un vrai cauchemar.Qui est-elle?Que lui réserve la suite?A LI
1. Eveil cauchemardesque

**Amnésie**

C'est ma première fic, alors je ne sais pas si elle sera vraiment bien, en tout cas je l'espère et j'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira. R&R svp et j'essayerais de publier la suite très bientôt.

**1. Eveil cauchemardesque**

Roswell, Nouveau Mexique, 3h55 du matin :

Liz se réveille à l'arrière d'une voiture. Elle ne sait pas d'où elle vient ni où elle est. Elle ne sait pas non plus ce qu'elle fait dans cette voiture et encore moins qui elle est. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle a froid, très froid et qu'elle a un mal de crâne pas possible.

Elle regarde sa montre, 4h du matin. Elle essaye de reconnaître les lieux, mais rien n'y fait. Elle est en plein désert et rien ne pourrait lui indiquer où elle se trouve. Elle réfléchit alors et se dit qu'il faut qu'elle réagisse mais tout ce à quoi elle pense c'est à manger, car en plus du froid et du mal de tête, elle commence à avoir faim. Le seul moyen pour calmer sa faim est de prendre le volant de la voiture, trouver une route et conduire jusqu'à trouver un fast-food ou un petit restaurant.

Elle descend donc de la voiture pour monter du côté conducteur, mais elle est un peu vaseuse, chancelante. Elle n'a pas toutes ses forces et manque de tomber. Elle essaye alors de se redresser, d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et arrive enfin à s'asseoir sur le siège. Bien entendu les clefs ne sont pas sur le contact et elle ne semble pas avoir les connaissances d'un bandit, c'est déjà bon signe. Etant donné qu'elle ne sait pas comment on met le moteur d'une voiture en marche sans clefs cela signifie forcément qu'elle n'est pas une voleuse ou quelqu'un dans ce genre. Elle est donc obligée de se contorsionner pour chercher les clefs sous les sièges de la voiture, mais il fait très noir et ce n'est pas évident. Elle met ses mains un peu partout et les posent sur le siège passager. Quel cauchemar, elle ne s'était pas doutée que ce qu'elle vivait pouvait s'avérer encore pire. Ses mains touchent quelque chose de rond et de poilus ou chevelu. Elle allume alors la lampe de la voiture et se dit :

« J'aurais dû y penser avant au lieu de chercher ces fichues clefs au hasard dans le noir ».

Mais ce qu'elle voit sur le siège à côté d'elle, ce que ses propres mains ont touchées lui font tout oublié (bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment grand-chose en ce moment). Ce qu'elle voit ne peut être réel, d'ailleurs tout ça ne doit être qu'un mauvais rêve mais vraiment un très mauvais rêve.

Couché, à côté d'elle se trouve un homme mort, plein de sang, dont le visage, ou du moins ce qu'on peut en voir, ne lui semble pas être familier et heureusement mais elle ne pourrait pas le jurer. Elle n'arrive vraiment à se souvenir de rien.

Mais la panique la prend à la vue de ce cadavre. Elle oublie vite le plan de la voiture et se dépêche de sortir de celle-ci en courant. Malheureusement, elle n'a toujours pas su manger et n'a donc toujours pratiquement aucune force. Elle essaye de courir le plus longtemps possible pour s'éloigner de ce cauchemar, de cet éveil si cauchemardesque dans cette voiture. C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit au loin un semblant de route. Elle essaye de s'y en approcher le plus près possible, mais ses jambes faiblissent très fort, et elle tombe dans le sable. Ses paupières commencent à se fermer et ses dernières pensées avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil et la fatigue est qu'elle aimerait se souvenir de tout. A cet instant juste avant que ses paupières ne se ferment elle aperçoit une lumière, des phares de voiture probablement, celle-ci s'arrête près d'elle. Liz se dit que son cauchemar va peut-être s'arrêter grâce à la venue de cette voiture mais Liz est maintenant inconsciente…


	2. Rencontre Charmante ou peutêtre pas tant

Merci à **Geneviève** pour sa review

****

**2. Rencontre charmante ou peut-être pas tant**

Liz commence à reprendre conscience. Elle a du mal à ouvrir ses paupières. Elle semble maintenant être dans une chambre, probablement celle d'un motel.

« Salut, dit une voix, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Liz a maintenant les yeux grands ouverts et peut donc apercevoir qui est assis en face d'elle. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme, d'environ 24ans, beau gosse, avec un regard pénétrant.

« Un peu mieux merci, répond-elle. Auriez-vous de l'aspirine svp ? »

Mais l'homme avait deviné car il lui tendait déjà un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Elle le regardait de plus en plus cherchant un trait ou quelque chose qui lui ferait revenir ses souvenirs mais apparemment, malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas non plus connaître ce jeune homme. Elle tente quand même sa chance en lui demandant :

« Savez-vous qui je suis, comment je m'appelle et d'où je viens ? » lui demande-t-elle.

« A vrai dire, je comptais sur vous pour me dévoiler votre prénom. Quand au reste, je vous ai trouvée sur le bas côté de la route 67 qui mène au centre ville de Roswell ».

« Oh, j'étais donc au Nouveau Mexique, à Roswell » dit-elle tout haut en croyait qu'elle ne faisait que penser ses phrases.

« Oui et d'ailleurs vous y êtes toujours, répond l'inconnu. Nous sommes dans un motel en plein centre ville. »

« Oh, excusez-moi, et vous vous appeler ? »

« Brennan, Brennan Vritau. Je suis homme d'affaire et je revenais tout juste d'Albuquerque lorsque je vous ai trouvée. Mais que vous est-il arriv ? Pourquoi vous ais-je retrouvée inconsciente, en pleine nuit sur le côté de la route située dans le désert ? »

« Ecoutez, moi-même je me le demande. Je suis complètement perdue. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas d'où je viens, ni ce que je faisais dans cette voiture et encore moins pourquoi un cadavre était couché côté passager, je ne sais rien, je voudrais seulement… ». Brennan l'interrompt à ce moment, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne pouvant le croire.

« Attendez attendez, j'ai dû mal entendre ou passer un chapitre. Je vous ai trouvée inconsciente, sur le bas côté d'une route et vous me parlez d'une voiture et pire d'un cadavre ! Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? »

« Ecoutez, svp calmez-vous, c'est moi qui devrait être la plus paniquée ici je crois. Je suis amnésique, je ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passé dans ma vie passée à part ces quelques dernières heures. Je me suis réveillée, avec un mal de tête, étant toute frigorifiée, dans une voiture et quand j'ai voulu prendre le volant de celle-ci, cherchant les clefs, j'ai trouvé ce cadavre, cet homme plein de sang. Je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, m'enfuir de ce cauchemar. Pardonnez ma voix si brutale, c'est juste que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, j'aimerais tant savoir qui je suis, et pourquoi je me suis retrouvée là, dans cette voiture en pleine nuit. »

« Je comprends, je m'excuse également d'être si curieux c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour vous. N'auriez-vous pas sur vous une pièce d'identit ? »

Liz fouillant dans sa poche : « Si voici, je m'appelle Liz Parker et je semble bien habiter ici, à Roswell, tenez, regardez »

« En effet, je pense même que vous habiter au-dessus du Crash Down Café d'après l'adresse qu'il est marqué sur votre pièce d'identit »

« S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et de plus vous ne me connaissez pas, mais pourriez-vous m'aider à me sortir de ce pétrin ? » demande Liz aux bords des larmes, surtout affolée.

« Bien sûr, répond Brennan, je vais faire de mon possible. Tout d'abord je pense que nous devrions signaler le cadavre dans la voiture et ensuite… »

« Non, non surtout pas, vous n'imaginez pas, ils vont croire que c'est moi alors que je n'y suis pour rien et.. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Liz, je ferais un appel anonyme. Donc ensuite, nous irons chez vous mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous dormiez encore un peu, nous irons fin d'après-midi. Je m'occupe pour l'instant de prévenir la police ».

Liz se rendormant déj : « Merci, merci beaucoup Brennan… »

Vers 4h de l'après-midi, Brennan réveille Liz et ils se mettent en route tous deux pour le Crash Down Café.

En voiture, Liz regarde autour d'elle pour essayer de se rappeler quelques détails, quelques endroits mais rien à faire, elle ne se souvient toujours de rien. Ils empruntent alors une petite rue. Liz inquiète demande à Brennan

« Pourquoi empruntez-vous cette petite rue ? »

« C'est le chemin, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Mais c'est en fait un cul de sac ! La voiture s'arrête d'un coup. Deux hommes se trouvent en face d'eux. Brennan sort de la voiture tandis que les deux autres hommes sous les ordres de Brennan « Sortez-la de la voiture, ne vous en faites pas elle est encore faible » sortent donc Liz en la prenant par les bras. Et le cauchemar qui avait commençé cette nuit continuait de plus belle…


	3. Pouvoir? Non ce n'est pas moi, c'est imp...

Merci à **Maryline** et **Geneviève** pour leur review. Voici donc la suite… j'espère que ça vous plaira à tous

**3. Pouvoir ? Non ce n'est pas moi, c'est impossible.**

Les deux hommes la traînèrent jusqu'à une chaise dans une sorte de hangar et attachèrent ses bras et pieds au moyen de cordes. Liz étant toujours un peu somnolente n'essaye même pas de résister.

Liz se réveille enfin, il doit être aux environs de 9h du soir. Brennan s'approche d'elle, prend une chaise et s'assied juste en face.

« Je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau svp ? » demande-t-elle.

« Si tu es sage, que tu réponds bien gentiment à nos questions et que tu nous dis ce que tu sais sur les aliens pas de problèmes. » lui répond Brennan.

Liz le trouve tout à coup moins charmant que la veille. « Il est sarcastique et il me parle d'aliens mais il est givré ou quoi ? »

« De quoi me parlez-vous ? Pourquoi utilisez-vous le mot « alien » ? » demande-t-elle?

« N'oublie pas que ce ne sont pas des humains très chère Liz, même si tu as eu une aventure avec l'un d'eux il n'en est pas moins extra-terrestre ! »

« Ecoutez je ne comprends rien. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. De plus l'existence d'extra-terrestres dans l'univers et sur terre est impossible, c'est un fait scientifique, c'est impossible voyons, se serait en contradiction avec plusieurs lois » lui répond Liz en se demandant d'où elle tient ces informations.

« Ecoute, lui répond Brennan, j'ai bien compris ton petit jeu tout à l'heure, celle qui fait l'amnésique… Tu sais très bien que l'homme qui était mort dans cette voiture était Sean, le cousin de ton amie Maria, et que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Je croyais que tu te fichais de moi en racontant ton histoire et donc j'ai continué pour m'amuser, juste pour rigoler, j'ai fait croire que je croyais à ton histoire d'amnésie et que je t'avais récupéré par bonne volonté. Mais j'ai bien failli te perdre. J'étais juste parti chercher mes deux complices et lorsque je suis revenu ou je t'avais laissé dans l'autre voiture, j'ai remarqué qu'un homme s'arrêtait, j'ai bien dû lui faire subir le même châtiment qu'à Sean... »

« Mon Dieu vous les avez tuez tous les deux…Et mais c'est la vérité, je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais rien de ma vie je… »

Brennan l'interrompt : « Arrête arrête c'est bon je te crois, mais dans ce cas tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité. »

Puis s'adressant à ses deux complices : « Et les gars, vous voulez vous amuser un peu ? Nous avons ici une jolie demoiselle à peine consciente de qui elle est réellement et de ses relations avec des aliens. Qui veux faire joujou avec cette charmante demoiselle ? »

« Laisse-la moi, répond l'un des gars, le plus jeune apparemment. J'ai une envie de me vider dans quelque chose. »

« Ok je vous laisse alors » répond Brennan.

« Hello jolie poupée, tu veux jouer avec moi à qu'est-ce que tu caches sous tes beaux vêtements ? » dit l'inconnu en détachant les cordes qui maintenaient Liz…

« Lâchez-moi, arrêtez, mais non arrêtez je vous en supplie arr… »

Soudain l'homme se retrouve à l'autre bout du hangar. Liz regarde ses mains et les voie traversées de lignes vertes, de sortes de petits éclairs. « Mais mais, ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui ai fait ça, c'est impossible, ça défie toutes les lois, je ne peux pas avoir fait ça, je ne peux pas posséder un tel pouvoir, c'est impossible » se dit-elle. La raison lui revient tout d'un coup en entendant des bruits dans la pièce à côté, sans doute Brennan. « Il faut que je parte d'ici et vite avant que Brennan ne revienne » pense-t-elle.

Elle prend donc ses jambes à son cou et se dépêche de quitter les lieux. Elle ne sait pas où elle pourrait aller mais elle semble ses jambes semblent pourtant l'emmener quelque part. Elle marche pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une jolie maison. « Ca ne semble pas être le Crash Down Café dont Brennan a parlé tout à l'heure, ce n'est donc pas chez moi, si je peux croire ce que Brennan disait » pense-t-elle. Mais son instinct lui dicte d'aller voir de plus près. C'est ainsi qu'elle arrive à une fenêtre sur le côté de la maison. Il fait tout noir, ce qui est normal car il doit sans doute être maintenant aux alentours de minuit. Elle remarque que la fenêtre est légèrement entrouverte et entre donc à l'intérieur « c'est déjà mieux que d'avoir froid, on verra ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qui vient de se passer ces dernières 24h… Mais elle a du mal à passer la fenêtre et fait tomber quelque chose en entrant, soudain la lumière s'allume et un beau jeune homme se lève d'un coup sec en face d'elle…


	4. Attirance mais encore plus méfiance

Merci à **Maryline**, **Geneviève** et **Ellie**** Evans** pour leur review. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vos plaira toujours autant.

**4. Attirance mais encore plus méfiance**

Pendant ce temps, au CrashDown Café, Isabel, Maria, Michael et Kyle étaient assis à une table. On voyait l'inquiétude sur leur visage. Tous étaient silencieux jusqu'à ce que Michael rompe ce silence si désagréable.

« Isabel, comment va-t-il ? Comment va Max ? »

« Pas très bien tu sais. Heureusement, mes parents sont partis pour le week-end et on a dit à Mr Parker que Liz est partie en camps avec mon cousin. Pour en revenir à Max, il est effondré, il voulait encore aller la chercher dans la rue et partout où s'était possible de la trouver… »

« Mais il sait qu'on la chercher partout, qu'on a fait ce qu'on a pu.. » répond Michael.

« Et tu crois que c'est assez, répond Maria en sanglotant, on ne la pas retrouvée, elle est peut-être en danger, peut-être est-elle m… »

« Ne dis pas ça, s'exclame Kyle, tu ne peux pas dire ça. C'est Liz ta meilleure amie, notre amie. Elle est forte et depuis quelques temps elle possède certains pouvoirs tu le sais, elle est capable de se défendre si besoin est. »

« Oui mais j'ai peur, j'ai si peur pour elle, ça fait plus de 24h qu'elle a disparu. » dit Maria. Michael la prend alors dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il sait qu'elle besoin de lui plus que jamais.

« Max est perdu, il est énervé intérieurement. J'ai réussi à le faire dormir un peu en entrant dans ses songes comme je l'avait fait lorsqu'il était pris par le FBI» explique Isabel.

« Tant mieux, répond Michael, il avait besoin d'un peu de repos, après toutes les recherches qu'il a effectué pour retrouver Liz. J'espère juste qu'une fois réveillé il ne fera pas de bêtises. »

L'homme qui se tenait devant Liz était torse nu. Vraiment bien bâtit… très mignon. Liz se sentait attirée par lui. Tout d'abord physiquement bien sûr mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Peut-être connaissait-elle ce jeune homme…

« Liz, Liz c'est bien toi ? Non je dois rêver… »

« Vous me connaissez donc. Mais qui êtes-vous ? » demande Liz.

« Liz, c'est bien toi, oh ma chérie comme je suis contente de te voir » dit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Liz se recule :

« Vous semblez me connaître… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Que s'est passé-t-il Liz ? Tu es blessée ? Où étais-tu ?»

« Non, non ça va c'est juste que j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes »

« Max, tu le sais non ? »

« Ecoutez je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé je me suis juste réveillée dans cette voiture et je ne sais plus trop, c'est une longue histoire et c'est un peu trouble, confus. En bref, je ne sais pas qui je suis, ni d'ailleurs qui vous êtes et… »

A ce moment, la fenêtre s'ouvre d'un coup et des hommes armés, entrent. Liz les reconnaît fort bien, il s'agit de Brennan et de ses deux complices. Ils avaient réussis à la retrouver. « Non ce n'est pas vrai » se dit Liz. Max réagit très vite, il prend Liz par le bras et l'éloigne des trois hommes.

« Ah et bien nous voilà déjà un des aliens. C'est très gentil à toi Liz, tu nous a amener à un d'entre eux, je dois dire que je te remercie enfin de compte. » dis Brennan.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout et pourquoi recommencez-vous avec votre histoire… ? » demande Liz.

« Même si tu es apparemment amnésique, on dirait que ton instinct t'as conduis à ton prince charmant. Et nous en te cherchant avons en même temps trouvé ton très cher petit copain le martien… » répond Brennan avec un ton sarcastique le sourire aux lèvres…

A ce moment Brennan s'approche de Liz près à la prendre par le bras…

« Laissez-la, s'exclame Max, laissez-la tranquille ! ». Max tire Liz vers lui mais Brennan pointe son révolver en directions des deux adolescents et s'apprête à appuyer sur la détente. Max par réflexe tend sa main et une lueur verte s'agite maintenant devant lui et Liz…

« Mon Dieu, pense Liz, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce possible ? ». Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait en ce moment.

« Tu crois m'impressionner avec ça Max, tu te trompes » dit Brennan en appuyant sur la détente. Mais la balle s'arrête à la lueur verte qui est en fait un bouclier et elle fait demi tour en direction des 3 hommes. Ceux-ci s'en vont en courant après ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

Liz est sous le choc après ce qu'elle a vu.

« Liz, tu vas bien ? » lui demande Max inquiète face au visage pâle et paniqué de celle qu'il aime

« Vous, comment avez-vous fait ça ? Je, je ne comprends rien à tout ce qui se passe et oh mon Dieu c'est impossible comment avez-vous pu faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » et Liz après ces paroles s'en va en courant Il faut un certain temps à Max avant de s'en rendre compte car il ne pouvait croire les paroles que Liz venait de prononcer « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »


	5. Inquiétude

Merci beaucoup à **Maryline** et **Geneviève** pour leur review.

**5. Inquiétude**

Liz est épuisée à force de courir surtout qu'elle ne sait franchement pas où elle pourrait aller. Elle décide donc de s'asseoir dans une petite ruelle pour se reposer un peu…

Max n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'il a entendu quelques minutes plus tôt « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » ! Ces phrases si blessantes venaient d'être prononcées par celle qu'il aime le plus dans la vie, Liz. Soudain il réalise qu'elle s'est réellement enfuie. « Il faut vite que je la retrouve. Si jamais ce Brennan la retrouve avant moi, je n'imagine pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. » Max se dépêche donc d'aller prévenir ses amis au CrashDown Café.

….

« Max, s'écrie Michael, je croyais que tu te reposais ? Que fais-tu l ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Max est essoufflé d'avoir couru pour les rejoindre. « C'est, c'est Liz… »

« Oh mon Dieu, cri Maria, ce n'est pas vrai, que lui est-il arriv ? Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? Max ? »

« Je l'ai vue. Mais apparemment quelqu'un en a après nous et nous recherche ainsi que Liz. »

« Et où est-elle maintenant ? » demande Maria affolée.

« Elle, elle a pris peur en me voyant utiliser mes pouvoirs et elle s'est enfuie. En fait elle est arrivée à la maison, elle semblait désorientée, je crois qu'elle ne se souvient pas de moi ni de quiconque d'ailleurs »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle serait amnésique ? » demande Isabel.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle est arrivée chez nous et quelques minutes à peines plus tard, trois hommes débarquaient armes en main. Ils connaissent notre existence et savent qui nous sommes. Apparemment le chef, Brennan, connaît Liz mais j'ai peur qu'il lui ait fait mal ou quelque chose d'autre je ne sais pas. Bref, ils sont entrés, ont voulu nous tirer dessus, j'ai donc par instinct levé la main pour faire bouclier. Les hommes ont pris peur en voyant la balle qui leur était renvoyée. Liz après cela à elle aussi pris peur, peur de moi, de ce que je suis sans doute. Et elle s'est enfuie. »

« Oh Max… » dit Isabel semblant vraiment désolée pour son frère.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle est dans la rue, la nuit et qu'elle a aussi trois hommes après elle ! » s'écrie Maria toute tremblante de peur. A ce moment, Michael se rapproche d'elle et la serre dans ses bras. « Allez Maria du calme on va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas »

« De plus Liz est très débrouillarde et je suis sûr qu'elle saura essayer d'évite ces trois hommes, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve. » dit Kyle pour essayer de rassurer Maria mais sans doute pour essayer de se rassurer lui-même.

« Exactement, ne t'inquiète pas Maria, on va partir à sa recherche, on va la retrouver » lui dit Michael.

Isabel elle s'approche de son frère car elle voit qu'il ne va pas très bien, surtout moralement.

« Max ? Ca va ? » lui demande-t-elle ?

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que ce qu'elle a dit c'était … blessant. Pour elle je suis un inconnu, elle ne se souvient pas de moi. Pourtant lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans ma chambre, elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et j'ai vu que je ne lui étais pas indifférent, peut-être que ses sentiments refaisaient surface malgré son amnésie. Mais en plus d'être un parfait étranger pour elle je suis comme une chose ou quelqu'un d'anormal, de surhumain dont elle a peur, quelqu'un qu'elle craint ! Liz a peur de moi, celle que j'aime a peur de moi, tu te rends compte Isabel ? »

« Ecoute Max, si tu dis vrai, Liz est amnésique, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu ne dois pas penser à ce qu'elle t'a dit. De plus pour l'instant le plus important serait de la retrouver avant que ce ne soit ce Brennan et ses deux complices qui la retrouvent. » lui dit Isabel.

« Oui, tu as raison, il faut qu'on la retrouve, absolument et le plus vite possible. » Ils se rapprochent tous les deux des autres du groupe. « Ecoutez, il faut vite qu'on retrouve Liz. Michael et Maria vous partez ensemble, Isabel et Kyle pareil. »

« Et toi ? » lui demande sa sœur.

« Moi j'y vais tout seul, on a pas le choix si on veut avoir le plus de chance possible de la retrouver… »

« Oui tu as raison mais fait attention » le supplie Isabel.

« Vous quatre aussi. Et n'oubliez pas que Liz ne sait pas qui vous êtes, elle ne se souvient de rien. Essayez de ne pas utiliser vos pouvoirs sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, au sinon elle va prendre peur une fois de plus et s'enfuir. »

Ils partent donc à la recherche de Liz.

Liz, assise au bord de la route est entrain de pleurer, elle n'en peut plus de vivre ce véritable cauchemar. Mais elle arrête de sangloter à l'entente d'un bruit de moteur. Dans sa tête « Mon dieu, pitié…. »


	6. Violence intime

Merci à **Maryline** et **Geneviève** encore une fois pour leur review. C'est très gentil vraiment. Merci de lire ma fic ça me fait super plaisir et j'espère que vous aimez. Voici le chapitre suivant.

Tout le monde :svp review et je mets la suite

**6. Violence intime**

Liz n'osait plus respirer à l'entente de ce bruit de moteur. Il lui fallu faire un gros effort pour regarder en direction de la route principal pour apercevoir la voiture. Mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas.

« Je deviens vraiment parano, se dit-elle, c'était juste une voiture comme il y en a des centaine à Roswell ».

Elle décide d'aller chez elle, à l'endroit que Brennan lui avait dit.

« Espérons juste que je vais trouver où c'est chez moi. Il faut que je trouve ce CrashDown Café puisque j'habite apparemment au-dessus ».

Liz part donc à la rechercher de chez elle. Il fait toujours nuit à Roswell et peu de voitures circulent. Il fait très silencieux. Elle revient sur la route principal pour se diriger… elle ne sait pas trop bien où en réalité mais pour avoir plus de chance de retourner chez elle. « Toutes les routes mènent à Rome, je vais quand même bien trouver je suppose » se dit-elle. Alors qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas la voiture qui la suit discrètement depuis quelques mètres déjà. La voiture se stoppe enfin et un homme descend de celle-ci. Et cet homme n'est autre que Brennan. Décidément, Liz n'a pas fini son cauchemar…Liz continue de marcher n'ayant pas remarquer la présence de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle revient à la réalité et sort de ses pensées, rien ne lui parait anormal. Elle continue donc de marcher. Mais après plusieurs mètres, elle entend comme une résonance de ses pas. Elle s'arrête un instant et plus rien. Elle se dit que c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'y a plus personne dans les rues et qu'il règne un silence de morts. Elle recommence donc à marcher et réentend d'autres pas que les siens. Elle se retourne mais ne voit rien du tout. Elle commence donc à marcher de plus en plus vite et se cache dans une petite ruelle. Elle continue d'entendre les pas alors qu'elle ne marche plus. Liz a de plus en plus peur, elle tremble. Soudain elle n'entend plus rien. Quelqu'un lui tape sur l'épaule par derrière, elle se retourne et voit Brennan.

« Que, comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? » demande Liz paniquée sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

« Ecoute ma belle, tu nous as fait fond bond tout à l'heure et tu pensais t'en tirer comme ça. Je suis d'accord grâce à toi nous connaissais la maison d'un des aliens, celle de ton chéri. Mais mes hommes voulaient un peu s'amuser avec toi tout à l'heure et à la place de cela, tu as envoyé valser en l'air le premier qui a voulu jouer avec toi ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part et je crois qu'il est tout à fait de mon avis, n'est-ce pas Roberto ? » dit Brennan un peu plus fort.

Liz voit alors sortir de l'ombre un homme grand et fort. En effet, c'est bien l'homme qui a voulu la toucher tout à l'heure. Liz recommence à trembler de tout son corps, cette fois c'est pire que c'est qu'elle imaginait.

« Alors tu ne dit plus bonjour poupée ? » lui lance Roberto en pleine figure.

Liz reste muette, elle voudrait crier mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

« Et bien, que se passe-t-il, lui dit Roberto en enchaînant ses mains, et oui je ne prends plus de risque, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de me retrouvé projeter contre le mur une fois de plus tu comprends je suppose. »

Liz est comme paralysée, elle a trop peur, n'arrive ni à bouger ni à parler.

« Bon je vais vous laisser entre amoureux n'est-ce pas… Amusez-vous bien et pas trop de gémissements hein. Je suis à côté Roberto si tu as besoin de moi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Garde-la moi quand même bien fraîche pour que je puisse à mon tour m'amuser avec elle pour la remercier de m'avoir montrer où habitait ce cher Max… » dit Brennan.

« Pas de problème ne t'inquiète pas patron, je te laisse des morceaux… A tout à l'heure.

Roberto met à présent du scotch sur la bouche de Liz « Comme ça je suis certains que tu ne crieras pas et que personne n'entendra tes hurlements de bonheur au moment de jouissance. « Et tu sais tout à l'heure tu m'as fait mal alors maintenant c'est à mon tour de m'amuser et de te faire mal. Tout à l'heure j'y serais allée avec délicatesse pour ne pas te déchirer mais maintenant je vais y aller à fond, désolé princesse mais tu m'as fait attendre alors je pense que j'ai le droit de faire comme bon me semble maintenant ! ».

Liz n'en peut plus. Elle ne veut pas pleurer mais malgré tout ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle se dit que tout ça ne doit pas être réel que c'est impossible. Mais Roberto la sort de ses pensées. « Et chérie, j'aimerais que tu me regardes dans les yeux du début à la fin autrement… » lui dit-il en agitant son couteau devant ses yeux.

Roberto prends alors son couteau et défait les boutons du chemisier de Liz un à un comme pour faire durer le plaisir qu'il avait à lui faire peur, à la faire souffrir. Il les défait jusqu'à voir son soutien gorge. Il entreprend ensuite de remonter la jupe de Liz jusqu'à ses fesses. Il fait ensuite glisser ses mains en commencent aux genoux de Liz et en remontant jusqu'à sa culotte. Liz commence à gémir, mais pas gémir de plaisir, gémir de peur. Evidemment le scotch qu'elle a sur la bouche étouffe la moitié de ses gémissements. L'homme se plaque alors contre Liz, la plaquant elle aussi contre le mur. Liz commence à sentir que Roberto est prêt à la pénétrer… Roberto commence à enlever la culotte de Liz. Liz pleure maintenant à chaudes larmes, elle n'en peut plus et à envie de mourir…

Max marche dans la rue et regarde dans tous les coins. Soudain, il a un choc à la tête, il a mal. Il a des flashs, ce qui ne lui arrive d'habitude que lorsqu'il embrasse Liz. Il voit une ruelle et un homme entrain de violer une fille, de violer Liz ! « Oh mon dieu, non, Liz ! »

Il court alors et aperçoit la ruelle de son flash, de sa vision. Liz le voit. Roberto lui est bien trop occupée, il a maintenant commencé à faire descendre la culotte de Liz et s'apprête à s'enfoncer au plus profond du corps de Liz.

Max est très énervé et ne peut contenir sa rage…


End file.
